


As estrelas estão tão bonitas

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco [13]
Category: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco - Fandom, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco - Ômega, Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após a batalha contra Marte, Saori tem que decidir sobre o destino da criança que a vida colocou repentinamente em seu caminho. E como sempre foi, seus cavaleiros e amigos, que há muito tempo já considerava como sua família, não a deixariam sozinha com as consequências da batalha, especialmente seu cavaleiro mais leal e que mais a amou e protegeu por todas as eras em que Atena esteve na Terra.
Relationships: Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido
Series: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726363
Kudos: 2





	As estrelas estão tão bonitas

**Author's Note:**

> A fanart do fim do capítulo está disponível no Amino, no Pinterest e no Tumbrl. Não consegui concluir quem é o autor, e não tem assinatura. Se alguém souber, peço que me informe pra que eu possa dar os créditos. Se você é o autor e está vendo isso, não há necessidade de me ameaçar como já aconteceu uma vez, ok? Diga-me que é você e terei prazer em creditar a autoria aqui.
> 
> No final da história eu não consegui evitar fazer uma homenagem a um vídeo no canal do YouTube "Papo Otaku", Seiya fala algo bem parecido com o que foi sugerido nesse vídeo: "Como seria a família de Seiya e Saori?" - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3dvNTzyDEQw&t=657s / Infelizmente não são mais postados vídeos novos, mas todos os antigos estão lá e a maioria é sobre CDZ. Todos muito bons e divertidos, sobre o canon e sobre situações hipotéticas da história. Recomendo que confiram. <3
> 
> Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem ao mestre Kurumada.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

****

Seiya se aproximou da porta e tentou ouvir através dela. Som algum vinha lá de dentro e de repente todas as vezes em que Saori fora raptada voltaram a sua mente. O cavaleiro de sagitário respirou fundo, forçando-se a se acalmar. Deixara seus irmãos de bronze para acalmar os demais no santuário enquanto ele ajudou Saori a se retirar discretamente para seus aposentos. O que tinha acontecido geraria muitas perguntas, e todos estavam cansados, especialmente ela. As respostas podiam ser adiadas por mais uma noite, por isso ela tinha conversado rapidamente apenas com seus cavaleiros mais próximos.

\- Saori...?

Um instante de silêncio se passou até ela responder.

\- Seiya? Me desculpe, eu estava distraída. Entre.

Ele assim o fez, e levou apenas o instante de remover a armadura de ouro, que montou-se sozinha no chão ao lado dos dois, para puxar a deusa para seus braços e apertá-la contra ele enquanto beijava seus cabelos. Saori suspirou e relaxou completamente no abraço de seu cavaleiro.

\- Como foi a conversa com os outros?

\- Estão ansiosos por informações, e muito preocupados porque não foi você mesma que apareceu dessa vez. Acham que você está mais ferida que o esperado e não nos autorizou a dizer pra não preocupá-los.

\- Eles podem sobreviver um pouco mais.

\- Mas você está mesmo bem?

\- Sim. Eu vou ficar.

Seiya olhou para a armadura divina de Atena, no formato discreto da pequena estátua que era quando Saori não a estava usando, repousada em cima de um dos móveis do quarto. Depois olhou para a cama, e seu olhar suavizou ao ver a causa do afastamento de Saori após a batalha. Ele sorriu, mas a preocupação ainda o tomava.

Beijou a testa de sua amada e se afastou para olhá-la, procurando por ferimento graves, ficando mais tranquilo ao não encontrar nenhum. Percebeu que Saori fazia o mesmo e a tranquilizou.

\- Eu estou bem, querida.

Ela sorriu, e olhou para trás, segurando-o pela mão e o puxando na direção da cama, onde o bebê que conseguiram salvar dormia pacificamente, completamente alheio a tudo que ocorrera.

\- Ele levou a irmã gêmea dele... – a deusa falou com pesar.

Seiya apertou mais sua mão tentando confortá-la, e seu suspiro de tristeza deixou Saori saber o quanto ele também se sentia mal por isso.

\- Vamos ver o que fazer sobre isso depois. Agora o melhor que podemos fazer é cuidar do que conseguimos salvar.

Ela assentiu, e os dois se sentaram ao lado do menino.

\- Ele está bem?

\- Aparentemente sim. Quando consegui fazê-lo parar de chorar eu verifiquei se estava ferido e lhe dei banho. Ele parece bem.

\- Isso é bom. Então nossa batalha não foi perdida – Seiya sorriu, e Saori sentiu aquele calor que a inabalável esperança de Seiya sempre trazia a seu coração.

\- Precisamos improvisar algumas coisas pra ele. Roupas, fraldas, alimento...

\- Então vamos mesmo ficar com ele aqui?

\- Sim. Aqui, e quando estivermos na mansão também. Este menino está destinado a algo muito grande, infelizmente não tão fácil ou feliz, mas... Vamos cuidar dele, e protege-lo, e o ensinaremos a ser forte como cada um deste santuário. Acho que é o melhor a ser feito do que mandá-lo a uma família adotiva.

Seiya assentiu enquanto observava o recém nascido dormir enrolado no casulo que Saori improvisara para ele com um dos lençóis.

\- Como aprendeu a fazer isso?

\- Uma vez há muito tempo eu vi Eiri cuidando de um bebê quando visitamos o orfanato. De repente eu me lembrei e foi instintivo.

Seiya riu baixinho.

\- Você sempre foi muito boa em cuidar das pessoas, nem que seja apenas emanando seu cosmo pra elas. Vai ser a melhor mãe que ele poderia ter, Saori.

Dessa vez foi ela que riu, claramente emocionada por tais palavras.

\- Você sabe, Seiya, que ele não é uma criança comum... Você sabe que...

\- Sim... Apsu. Eu sei.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo antes do cavaleiro tornar a falar.

\- Vamos cuidar dele. Vamos ensiná-lo o caminho da luz, apesar do destino que já nasceu com ele. Todos temos uma escolha, e ele poderá fazer as dele um dia. E eu juro pela minha vida, pela minha lealdade a Atena, e pelo meu amor a você que você não fará isso sozinha, Saori.

A deusa inspirou fundo, sentindo-se aquecer por dentro com tal declaração, e sabendo que mesmo ao longo de todos esses anos Seiya não tinha qualquer receio de demonstrar e declarar verbalmente seu amor por ela, até mesmo na frente de outros deuses.

\- Eu vou proteger vocês dois – Seiya lhe disse entrelaçando seus dedos novamente – Você já sofreu o suficiente, e diante do destino difícil que esse garoto vai enfrentar, o melhor que podemos fazer por ele é permitir que seja tão feliz e amado quanto possível antes que chegue o momento dele seguir seu próprio caminho.

Ela sorriu, e seus olhos brilharam de emoção.

\- Ter um pai também seria algo muito bom pra ele. E ninguém seria melhor pra ocupar esse cargo do que meu mais leal cavaleiro que esteve ao meu lado por toda a eternidade.

Seiya abriu um enorme sorriso, e Saori viu seus olhos castanhos cintilarem de felicidade. O cavaleiro de ouro não se conteve mais, e se aproximou gentilmente dela, afagando seu rosto enquanto a beijava com todo o amor que tinha em sua alma. Saori suspirou no beijo e o correspondeu com a mesma intensidade. O carinho durou até precisarem respirar. Seiya beijou sua bochecha antes de olhá-la novamente, e os dois fitarem o bebê.

\- Ele também ficou exausto – ela falou.

\- Falaremos com os outros amanhã. Já é noite e todos precisamos descansar. Vou falar com Seika e Tatsume, eles podem enviar pra cá o que precisamos hoje. Amanhã pensaremos mais além.

Saori concordou, pegando o menino no colo como se tivesse feito isso por toda a vida. Seiya observou admirado, sentindo-se totalmente tocado ao perceber que Saori tinha tanto dom para ser mãe quanto Atena tinha amor pela humanidade.

\- Há outra coisa que precisamos decidir.

\- E o que seria?

\- Ele precisa de um nome.

Seiya encarou o bebê adormecido. Achou que talvez estivesse tão feliz que estava imaginando coisas quando pensou que o pequeno até se parecia um pouco com os dois. Mas o olhar e o sorriso de Saori lhe disseram que ela estava se divertindo pensando a mesma coisa.

\- Talvez... Um nome que tenha um pouco do que ele é, e do caminho que vamos ensinar pra ele – Seiya sugeriu.

\- Você tem algo em mente?

\- Eu vou pensar enquanto vou ao encontro de Seika e Tatsume – Seiya lhe disse, beijando-a mais uma vez e se afastando para acariciar amorosamente os cabelos avermelhados do bebê adormecido.

Mais um riso suave escapou de Seiya quando ele levantou-se e voltou a trajar a armadura.

\- Vai ficar bem sozinha? Marin ou Shaina podem ficar aqui com você se quiser.

\- Não é preciso. Deixe-as descansar. Nós ficaremos bem.

\- Vou pedir que Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki guardem a entrada do quarto de qualquer forma enquanto eu não voltar se você não importar. Eu mesmo sugeri que fossem descansar, mas quiseram esperar pra que eu garantisse que vocês dois estão bem.

Saori sorriu, sentindo a alegria de ter o amor de seus amigos queimar em seu peito.

\- Tudo bem.

O cavaleiro trocou mais um sorriso com sua deusa antes de deixar o local e voar para fora do santuário minutos mais tarde.

******

Saori ficou em silêncio quando ouviu batidas na porta, instintivamente abraçando o bebê mais próximo ao peito e recuando alguns passos. Sentindo sua perturbação o menino começou a chorar, e ela o balançou suavemente, emanando seu cosmo dourado para acalmá-lo. Aos poucos o menino se acalmou e o cosmo e a voz de Seiya vindos do outro lado a fizeram suspirar de alívio.

\- Saori?

Dessa vez ele não esperou que ela respondesse, e abriu a porta, espiando dentro do quarto e entrando ao vê-la com o menino no colo. Ele sorriu ao se aproximar e abraçá-la pela cintura, estendendo a mão livre para brincar com o pequeno, pela primeira vez o observando com atenção com ele estando acordado. O bebê tinha a pele branquinha como Saori, olhos castanhos claros e cabelo ruivo avermelhado. De fato era muito fácil acha-lo parecido com os dois.

O pequeno riu para Seiya e se agitou no colo da deusa, estendendo as mãozinhas para segurar os dedos de Seiya, que riu junto com ele, fazendo-o parecer outra vez aquele jovem de quatorze anos. Não que Seiya tivesse perdido isso. Ainda que agora tivesse quase quarenta anos de idade, ele continuava tão alegre, palhaço e brincalhão quanto sempre fora em alguns momentos.

\- Por que você não o segura também? – Saori sugeriu, rindo baixinho em felicidade.

Seiya não negou, e imediatamente tomou o menino dos braços de Saori, segurando-o com a mesma devoção dela. O bebê riu novamente, fazendo Seiya rir mais ainda e fazer cócegas em seu pescoço quando enterrou o nariz ali. Saori riu junto com os dois. Imaginou isso tantas vezes... Como seria os dois juntos numa vida normal, com filhos. E apesar disso nunca ter de fato chegado, aqui estavam eles vivendo tudo que ela tinha imaginado, e provando o que ela sempre acreditou, que Seiya seria um pai tão bom, amoroso e protetor quanto sempre fora para ela. Ele riu mais uma vez quando voltou a olhá-la.

\- Seika ficou em choque quando lhe contei o que aconteceu, mas agora está tão feliz e empolgada que quer saber o nome dele.

\- Como você contou a ela?

\- Eu disse de forma rápida e direta que agora eu era pai, e acho que eu nunca vou esquecer a expressão dela nessa hora – Seiya riu – Então eu lhe disse que nosso bebê chegou no meio da batalha. Ela ficou mais confusa e chocada ainda, e Tatsume entrou em pânico.

\- Seiya!! – Saori o repreendeu, mas entre risadas – Eu não acredito. Você continua assim mesmo depois de todos esses anos. Pobre Tatsume, deve quase ter tido um infarto. E Seika só sobreviveu por ser sua irmã.

Seiya riu novamente.

\- Ele tentou me bater quando contei o que realmente aconteceu, mas só pra variar não conseguiu me pegar. Seika ficou indignada e me repreendeu, mas em um segundo estava encantada e queria conhecer o bebê. Ela, Tatsume e nossos amigos estão trazendo o que precisamos pra cá. Shiryu já é experiente. Disse que vai nos ajudar a montar o berço e nos falar sobre outras coisas.

\- Isso será bom – ela sorriu – E sobre o nome dele... Você teve alguma ideia?

\- O que você acha... de Kouga?

Saori refletiu. Kouga significava _presas brilhantes_. Era metafórico para o ponto de vista que eles tinham discutido, e era um nome bonito. Como se lessem os pensamentos um do outro, olharam ao mesmo tempo para o menino, que os encarava com curiosidade. O nome de alguma forma parecia perfeito para ele, como se pudessem vê-lo escrito em seus olhinhos claros.

\- Kouga... – Saori falou para testar, e o menino riu.

\- Parece que ele aprovou – Seiya falou com alegria.

\- Então é Kouga.

\- Sim. Nosso filho se chama Kouga.

A emoção de Saori ficou evidente em seu riso ao ouvi-lo dizer isso, e ela levou uma das mãos ao rosto de seu cavaleiro, e a outra aos cabelos de Kouga. Beijou seu amado demoradamente.

\- Seiya...

\- Eu sei. Eu sei. Mas vamos aproveitar cada momento de felicidade que pudermos ter juntos, apesar de tudo.

Ela sorriu e assentiu.

Seiya beijou sua testa e a chamou até a porta.

\- Então vamos chamar Seika pra conhecer seu sobrinho.

******

Seiya sorria enquanto abraçava Saori, adormecida abraçada a ele, e Kouga, agora vestido e dormindo tranquilamente em seu berço, junto a um pegasu de pelúcia que Seika trouxera para ele. Era um detalhe, mas os dois não conseguiram deixar de pensar que já parecia uma pista do destino. O futuro ainda estava tão distante, mas ambos discutiram sobre a possibilidade de um dia Kouga trajar a armadura de pegasu, a qual Saori protegia e carregava com ela o tempo inteiro desde que Seiya se tornara o cavaleiro de ouro de sagitário.

\- As estrelas estão bonitas.

Ele olhou para baixo ao ouvi-la dizer as mesmas palavras de quando ela acordou de repente nos braços deles, quando muitos anos atrás eles estavam encurralados entre Shaina e Jamian e um precipício, no momento em que se apaixonaram um pelo outro.

Seiya sorriu para ela e olhou rapidamente para a janela do quarto, onde podiam ver as inúmeras estrelas do céu noturno. Podia ser sua imaginação, ou sua felicidade lhe pregando um peça, mas Seiya as achou mais brilhantes do que em todas as outras noites.

\- Como naquela noite.

\- É... – Saori respondeu, beijando-o rapidamente e se virando para ver Kouga.

Seiya a abraçou pelas costas enquanto observavam o pequeno juntos.

\- Essa é a melhor noite da minha vida – ele disse – Embora eu não consiga escolher uma especificamente. Todos os momentos em que estou com você são os melhores da minha vida.

Saori riu baixinho e levou uma das mãos dele aos lábios para beijá-la, depois entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele.

\- Acho que o dia vai ser longo amanhã.

\- Vai... Mas nós vamos sobreviver. E você tem que concordar que por mais que alguns se preocupem ou entrem em pânico como Tatsume, no final das contas todos vão ceder à fofura dele e disputa pra segurá-lo no colo, quem sabe até pra treiná-lo no futuro.

Saori riu.

\- Eu concordo.

\- O que importa é que eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado – Seiya falou em seu ouvido na voz mais doce de que era capaz – Como homem e como cavaleiro de Atena.

\- Eu nunca duvidei disso – a deusa lhe disse quando se virou para beijá-lo – Obrigada, Seiya. A você, e a todos os nossos amigos, eu só tenho a agradecer eternamente.

Ele sorriu, e os dois voltaram a observar Kouga, logo pegando novamente no sono abraçados.

Como seria a família de Seiya e Saori?: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3dvNTzyDEQw&t=657s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3dvNTzyDEQw&t=657s)


End file.
